Achievement Hunter
Achievement unlocked: FUCK OFF Cast Main *'Geoff Ramsey': 2008–present *'Jack Pattillo': 2008–present *'Gavin Free': 2008–2011 (contract host), 2012–present (full-time host) *'Ray Narvaez, Jr.': 2010–2011 (contract host), 2012–present (full-time host) *'Michael Jones': 2011–present *'Ryan Haywood': 2011 (editor), 2012–present (host) Other *'Kerry Shawcross': 2010–2011, 2013–present (editor / host) *'Caleb Denecour': 2011–present (community manager) *'Lindsay Tuggey': 2013–present (editor / host) *'Brandon "Fragger" Light': 2011–present (contract host) *'Franco Scarcello': 2012–present (contract editor) *'Kdin Jenzen': 2013–present (editor / host) Shows Current Shows *Fails of the Weak *AHWU *Rage Quit *Things To Do In *This Is *Retro Active *AH Predicts *Lets Play **Let's Play Minecraft ***Let's Build *Game Fails *Game Night *Five Facts *Coming Soon *Versus *Trials Files *GO! *Full Play *Achievement HUNT *Various Achievement Guides Past Shows *Pajamachievements *Forced Enjoyment *Achievement HORSE *Achievement PIG *A Look Back At Trivia *All the Achievement Hunters have edited videos during their time at Rooster Teeth. **Gavin edits Let's Play Minecraft episodes and Things To Do In. **Michael edits Rage Quits and Let's Plays. **Ray edits Achievement Guides and Let's Plays. **Geoff edits Trials Files and Red vs Blue. **Jack edits Achievement HORSE, PIG, Fails of the Weak, and AHWU. **Ryan edits/is in charge of the Game Fails channel. **Lindsay has edited at least one Minecraft Let's Play (suggested by Geoff in Episode 71 - Maze In Buckingham Palace, confirmed for Episode 78 - Human Hit List.) **Caleb edits Game Night. **Kdin created and edits/hosts Coming Soon as well as edits Let's Builds and Let's Plays. Formerly done by JJ. **Fragger edits Retro Active/A Look Back At. **Franco edits the Five Facts. **Let's Play MInecraft - Episode 47 - Enchantment Level 30 is currently the most viewed video on the YouTube Let's Play channel Team Names * Most of the Achievement Hunters who have recurring pairings end up giving themselves team names. Alternate Team Names In some cases these teams use alternate names * Gavin & Michael - Team Mavin / Neighborhood Watch / Dr. Jones & Dr. Free / Team Actual Humans * Gavin & Ryan - Team Rainbow / Team Rytard / Team Magnum Schnoz / Team Insane-ly Stupid * Michael & Ray - Team Brown Bear / Team No-Name / Team Used to Be / Charlie Team * Michael & Ryan - Team Poor Choices * Michael & Geoff - ' Team Much Respect' * Ray & Geoff - Team Go Fuck Yourself ''' / '''Team Entertainment Value * Geoff & Jack - Team Beards / The Dynamic Duo / Team Unbeatable * Geoff & Ryan - Team No Die / Team Alive / Alpha Team * Jack & Michael - The Bearded Duo * Jack & Ryan - Team Deep Voice ''' Other Teams * Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Gavin, Michael, & Ray - '''Panda Priest Posse / Fake AH Crew * Gavin, Geoff, & Ray - Team Let's Never Play Together Again * Gavin. Geoff, & Michael - AAA * Gavin, Geoff, Ray, & Ryan - Team LadGents * Gavin, Jack, & Michael''' - Team Nice Dynameat''' * Gavin, Jack, & Ryan - Team Weird Voice / Team Same Voice & Big Nose * Gavin, Michael, & Ryan - Team Crazy Mad Insane * Gavin, Ray, & Ryan - Team Low Lads / Team Four Eyes / Team Ray-Y-Vin / Team 2 * Geoff, Jack, & Michael - Team Dynamic Beards / JMG * Geoff, Jack, & Ray - Team Meat Boner Jizz * Geoff, Michael, & Ray - Team Dynamic Boner Jizz * Geoff, Ray, & Ryan - Team Fucked in the Anus * Jack, Michael, & Ryan - Team Dynamic Low Voice * Ryan, Lindsay & Caleb - The B Team * Jack & Caleb - Team Boring / Team No Chance in Hell * Michael & Kerry - Team Full Play * Lindsay & Ryan - Team Same Desk Category:Achievement Hunter Category:GO!! Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Let's Play